


Breaking Boundaries

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bondage, Era III (Ghost), Eventual Fluff, Immobility, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nature Magic, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Riding, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vines, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Trying to have some time for himself Air accidentally ends up closer than ever to Earth.
Relationships: Air Ghoul/Small Earth | Earth Ghoul
Kudos: 16





	Breaking Boundaries

It was a nice a sunny afternoon on the clergy and the band had just finished their usual practice, and as usual they were all pretty tired.

"It was a nice practice today, my ghouls... feel free to use the rest of the day for whatever you all feel like doing"  
Said Emeritus III with a tired yet joyful tone and all ghouls thanked him and celebrated.

"Finally a free day" said Alpha as he placed his guitar on it's stand "I'm going to take the longest nap, wanna join me?"

"No thanks, I really need a bath right now... and maybe a snack too" said Omega while stretching his body "maybe both at the same time"

One by one the ghouls begun leaving the practice room.  
Air walked down the hallway when the small earth ghoul grabbed his arm.

"Air!"  
He called.

"Hm?"

"Do you have something planned already? We could do something together"  
Earth said while looking up at the taller ghoul, filled with energy and ideas as his tail wagged excited.

Air looked down at him a little irritated, as the smaller ghoul had been weirdly attached to him lately, spending as much time with him as he could and getting way too cuddly, clearly something was going on with him, but as much as he loved Earth's company he was needing some peaceful time alone to just chill and do his own thing.

"Actually yeah, I do"  
Air's words erased all the enthusiasm on Earth's eyes.  
"I'm just going to read something on my room... alone"

"O-oh okay" the small ghoul let go of Air's arm a little embarrassed as he noticed how cloying he was being. "I'll see you later then" he quickly turned around and walked away with his tail between his legs.

It really hurt Air to reject Earth's company for the first time, he almost wanted to invite the short ghoul to his room just for the sake of it, but he had to be firm and set boundaries before things got weird, specially with how strange Earth was acting.

\------------------------

After some hours of reading in his bed Air had fallen asleep, book resting on his chest. He suddenly woke up lost on the time, not having an idea of how long he had been sleeping and what hour it even was, he stretched and walked towards the window to see the sun setting on the distance.  
Having his energy renovated by the long nap he looked to the clergy's garden and decided to enjoy the last minutes of sunlight reading on one of the benches, and maybe he'd look for Earth to apologise for leaving him alone as he really felt guilty for it.

Air quickly made his way down to the garden with his book, he wandered around a little bit enjoying all the beautiful plants before sitting on one of the benches, he sighed relaxed and resumed his book.  
After only very few pages it became harder and harder to read as the sun went down and the garden became darker, only the dim lights of the clergy windows and the fireflies could be seen on the darkness of the night.

He closed his book and his eyes, tilting his head back as he enjoyed the sounds of the trees moving and the crickets, it was all so calm and peaceful, or at least it was until he heard some bushes shaking around.  
He tried to ignore it but it was clearly not a natural sound from the wind, and if it wasn't enough a strong rich smell suddenly accompanied the uncommon noises, something weird was clearly happening and it peaked his curiosity. He left his book on the bench and walked around looking for the source of the sounds and smell, he chased it through some bushes and plants, getting deeper in the more dense part of the garden were plants were so abundant and they weren't taken as much care.

Soon enough he catched between some leafy bushes the source of the calling smell, Air freezed on the spot as he had just catched the small earth ghoul on the ground with no pants and his cock out pleasuring himself, surrounded by the many dense bushes hiding him and some vines slowly crawling closer to him. His tail twisted desperately as he stroked himself fast and needy, his head tilted back with his eyes tightly shut and some whimpers slipping beneath his mask.

And the pheromone smell, it was so strong, it made Air suddenly realize and understand everything, the short ghoul was painfully lost on his heat trying to go through it on his own. Air watched completely paralyzed as the vines crawled closer to Earth, twisting around it's horns and thighs, when suddenly the drummer felt the scent of Air and his eyes opened, he immediately straightened to catch eyes with the frozen air ghoul.

"Sorry"  
Was the only thing Air could manage to say as he nervously backed up, only to immediately stumble and fall in his back on the ground, noticing how vines had at some point strongly tangled around his feet, he kicked his feet around but he couldn't get rid of them no matter what he did, and before he noticed more vines were sliding towards him, quickly tangling around his wrists and legs.

While his desperation to scape grew Earth crawled towards him, appearing from between the bushes.

"Air!"  
Earth said excited.

Air now twisted around loosing the fight with the vines and becoming immobilized against the ground.

"Earth, I didn't mean to watch you, let me go"  
The taller tried his best to keep his voice calm and resonate with his pal, but Earth could sense how nervous he was anyways and crawled even closer.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was just thinking about you!"  
The Earth ghoul said with a breathless voice as more vines continued emerging from the bushes, tangling around Air's horns and body.

Air's eyes widened with the shorter's words and he heavily blushed beneath his mask, he hated to admit it but it sent a spark through his spine making his tail twist.

"M-me?"  
He failed to keep his voice calm and collected and his tail curled with the nerves.

"You~"  
Earth almost purred the words out as he softly caressed the side of Air's face, looking deep into his eyes while he sit between the trapped ghoul's legs, dragging his hand down his chest and body.

"I have this strong ache inside I've never felt before, and I can't get rid of it"

Earth's once innocent blue eyes were now filled with lust and need, it intimidated Air and he widened his eyes realizing it was the drummer's first heat, he begun fighting the vines harder, pulling from them desperately.

"Earth, stop, I can help you but you need to let me go" 

"You certainly can help me"  
The drummer's tail twisted around as his hand now moved to grab and rub Air's bulge.  
A soft hiss slipped through Air's nostrils and he twisted from side to side.

"Earth!"

Earth chuckled as he felt the bulge already hard and he slowly worked Air's pants open, pulling them down to his knees and continuing to grope the ghoul through his underwear as he deeply looked at him.

"I. Said. Stop."  
Air's voice now sounded irritated, his tail wagged hitting against the ground and he daringly locked eyes with Earth, trying to intimidate him and so recover his authority over the small ghoul. But any of Earth's common sense was long gone on his heat, he looked back with an almost in love gaze and daringly pulled down from Air's boxers, letting his large erection bounce out.  
Both's eyes widened, Air's in surprise of the boldness of the small ghoul, and Earth's in surprise of his mate's length.

"You're a long one~"  
Earth purred as he dragged his finger up through the shaft until reaching the head, where he played tickling it a little.  
Air groaned fighting the vines again, still with some hope of breaking free. In the middle of his fight he felt the sudden grab of his erection as Earth begun stroking him, making Air tense and arch back, swallowing a moan and instead letting out a grunt as his eyes closed, he didn't want to fuel the smaller ghoul by letting him know he was enjoying his touch, but Earth could easily tell just by the scent Air's body was emanating, as through it his body pleaded for more and more.

The stroking accelerated while Earth's other hand slowly worked Air's belt and coat open, making a cold shiver run down Air's spine when being exposed to the cold of the night. Earth dragged his hand through his body petting him.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up"  
His head tilted to the side tenderly, working the head of his erection faster, forcing some whimpers and moans out of Air.

"Earth, please- ah!"  
Air grunted yet he didn't finished the sentence, his fists clenched pulling from the vines as his thighs trembled with arousal, pressing his eyes shut. With the sudden sensation of Earth letting go of his erection Air straightened his head to see the small ghoul crawling on top of him. Earth stood over his erection, holding it beneath him as his tail twisted in anticipation.  
They fixed their gaze on each other, Air's eyes wide while Earth's completely lost in need.

"D-don't-"  
Air's words stumbled when Earth pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, keeping his gaze daringly locked on Air as he lowered himself onto the member, all the way down until he was fully sitting on it. His eyes rolled back with the long length and a moan escaped his lips.

"Ohhh yeah! That's just what I needed!"  
His tail whipped up.

Air's eyes fluttered back as well, completely melting over the extreme tightness of the drummer's insides, and as much as he wanted to swallow his reactions he couldn't help but to let out a shaky moan as he arched back.

"S-so t-tight"  
He lost his breath on the moan.

"And it's all for you"  
Earth whispered and begun sliding up and down, fucking himself onto Air's hard cock with pure need as he threw his head back, whimpering and whining non-stop.  
Beneath his mask Air bit hard on his lip, completely loosing himself on his now heavy arousal and warm insides of Earth, the last bit of his will completely vanished on one last plead attempt.

"Earth s-stoOhhh!"  
His plead turned into a moan as Earth suddenly smashed himself down against Air, making the tallest ghoul arch back and tense.

"I didn't quite catch that"   
The small ghoul said playfully and resumed his riding, making his erection bounce up and down.

"Don't you love this? D-don't you love stretching my tight ass up?"  
The earth ghoul spoke, making Air's face completely blush red beneath his mask with the lewd words, and instead of answering he groaned, clenching his fists harder and moaning.

"My nice, tight, hot clenching insides, craving for you to fuck the living hell out of them~"

Air snarled, not believing how effective the smaller word's were to make his arousal grow stronger.  
"F-fuck, Earth!"  
He moaned as his hips involuntarily tried to move, pounding up into the drummer in sync with his riding, he tried to accommodate his legs but the vines kept him in place.

"Ain't I riding you good? Maybe you prefer something else-" Earth smashed himself down again, sitting and dancing his hips around as he tightly clenched around his cock. "Something like this maybe?" His cock leaked precum down onto Air's abdomen as he bit his lip, feeling his prostate tightly pressed by Air's erection.

A shaky submissive groan escaped Air as his eyes rolled back once again.  
"O-Oohh hell!"  
His tail writhed as his thighs trembled, loosing his mind over the small ghoul's almost expert movements.   
"Earth you're... you're s-so good!" He moaned out.

"That's what I like to hear"  
He quickly resumed his riding, this time harder and faster, smashing himself against Air with every bounce. One of his hands now slipped to stroke himself in sync with his bouncing, increasing the obscene moans of the small ghoul.

Air continued pounding up in sync with Earth's bouncing, but this time with more vigor and as hard as he could while being held by the vines, he arched back and groaned, pulling once again from the vines on his wrists as his body instinctively wanted to just grab onto Earth and do all the work, but the plants where stronger than him, and his relentless fight couldn't help but catch the small ghoul's attention.

"H-hng, Don't you like my vines?"  
Said Earth without halting the ride and panting heavily.

"I'm not- ahh!... I-I'm not a fan of them"  
Air spoke breathlessly, not wanting to offend Earth's abilities in any way.

"That's because you haven't seen all they can do yet"  
Earth chuckled and threw his head back, loosing himself on his pleasure once more while Air looked around, knowing the drummer was about to show off more of his tricks, and as he predicted he noticed more vines sliding closer to his legs.

Air's eyes widened, the last thing he wanted was more of those things as he already didn't like to be held captive by them. He looked down to see one of the vines slide between his legs till he lost sight of it cause of Earth obstructing his view, the keyboardist closed his eyes hoping for the best until he finally felt it, the plant rutted against his entrance, massaging it in anticipation. Air jolted and tensed, looking at Earth.

"W-what do you think you're- Oh fuck!"  
He suddenly whined as the vine made it's way inside him, immediately moving on a thrusting manner going in and out, while at the same time twisting inside and massaging the ghoul's prostate.

"F-fuck, holy fuck!"  
Air panted desperately as his fists clenched and his eyes rolled back. The small bouncing ghoul completely loved the normally quiet and less expressive keyboardist's reactions, it made him feel so powerful and on top of that, it aroused him to another level.

"You like it now?~"  
Earth leaned forward closer to Air.  
"You like how they feel inside you? Fucking you just as good as you're fucking me?"

It was almost surreal how obscene and arousing every word coming out of Earth was, Air felt like he was loosing his mind or maybe even dreaming all of it, he whimpered and desperately assented with his head in response.

"Then let's give you a little more of it"

Suddenly he felt a couple more vines twisting up his legs until they reached the other vine thrusting inside him, and with just one quick movement they slipped inside as well, moving in sync with the other one and stretching him further. Air gasped and immediately begun moaning as his sweet spot was massaged even harder, his tail now wagged from side to side as all his body jolted with each pound inside him.

"E-earth!!"  
Air threw his head back as he grunted, he was loosing his mind completely drowning on his intense pleasure. The vines on his horns slipped away as Earth leaned to grab them, using them as support as he continued riding the air ghoul.

"Do you like my tricks now? H-hm? Do you?"  
Earth asked in between moans and whines as he moved fast and desperate against Air's cock.

"Y-yes! Hng! Yes I do!"  
Air's clumsy eyes could barely focus on the small ghoul's face.

"W-wanna see more?"

"Please!"  
Not even Air could believe how lost and desperate he was at this point, but he wanted more, he wanted it all.

Another vine appeared from the bushes and slipped between Air's legs. The tall ghoul was expecting it to join the ones pounding inside him, but instead he saw Earth halt the ride for a moment, lifting his ass up to expose almost all of Air's throbbing cock to allow the vine to curl all around it, squeezing it on and off. Earth quickly lowered back onto the now tightly pressed cock, letting a loud moan slip out and he resumed his riding.

A labored groan escaped Air's lips as he didn't even had a way to express through sounds how much he was enjoying everything. His eyes rolled back completely loosing control of them as his eyelids fluttered and his fists shaked.  
The drummer leaned forward once again, looking down at Air while grabbing his horns.

"Y-you like it?"  
Earth asked before loosing his voice.

"I love it"  
Air could barely manage to speak as all his body trembled weakly, succumbing completely to the small ghoul in charge.  
Earth now pressed his eyes shut, bouncing and frantically riding Air's cock as he felt closer and closer. The vine stimulating the tallest's cock was also working wonders against his prostate and tight walls, and his moaning became more labored and quick, tail whipping from side to side.

"A-air! Ohh fuck Air!"  
The shorter moaned while tightening the grip on Air's horns, their skin hitting produced a wet slapping sound that echoed through the near by forest and plants.  
"Air I'm going- ah! I-I'm goin to-"

"Do it!" Air grunted breathlessly, allowing the small ghoul to release himself. "Cum, cum for me do it!"

And so Earth threw his head back, smashing himself with all his weight down onto Air's cock a couple last times. His eyes rolled back and a loud orgasmic moan escaped from him when he finally came, spurting all his warm cum over Air's body and mask.  
"H-holy HELL!!"

As Earth's body tensed and clenched Air could feel how the vines mimicked him by tensing and tightening the grip on his limbs and cock, and so the moment he felt Earth go numb in ecstasy and fall over his body he felt the vines completely loosing their strength and halting every movement, slowly pulling out of him and retrieving to the bushes.  
The very second Air was completely free from any restrain he hugged Earth, tightly pressing their bodies together and he turned around to now be on top of the small ghoul.  
Earth hugged him back and with his chin placed on the taller's shoulder he whispered.

"Come on, break me in half and mate with me~"

And Air gladly obeyed, he took a good hold with the tight hug and begun pounding with all his strength inside the small ghoul, forcing chirps and whines out of him, as his now oversensitive insides clenched even further with the relentless stimulus. Air pressed his head against the side of Earth's, groaning and panting non-stop, his tail twisted desperately as he pounded hard and frantically, slapping all of his groin and balls against Earth's red blushed ass.

"Where do you want it?"  
Air asked and groaned starting to loose his breath as he felt closer.

"Inside, d-deep inside me! I want to be filled with you! Please!"  
Earth panted and hugged Air harder, dipping his smaller claws into his back as Air's pounding made his body jolt.  
One of Air's hands grabbed the back of Earth's head while the other sunk it's claws onto his back, pushing his already frantic pounding to it's limit before it suddenly sharpened, pushing as deep as he possibly could as he finally came. The grip on his hands tightened as he let out an orgasm driven growl close to Earth's ear, his eyes rolled back and body trembled, spurting all his seed inside the smaller ghoul as he panted desperately. Earth chirped with the warm sensation inside him and hugged Air tighter, burying his face on the keyboardist's shoulder.

Air halted his movements while keeping this position as he heavily panted, slowly recovering his senses, he pulled his head back to look at Earth on the eyes, both panting exhausted and satiated as the moonlight reflected on their masks. Suddenly Air pressed his horns against Earth's as he slowly pulled out of him, earning a sensitive gasp from the drummer once it popped out, their foreheads pressed together and Air tenderly embraced the smaller ghoul, pulling his body alongside him as he straightened to sit on the ground to softly speak to him.

"If you ever feel that ache again, come to me, you don't have to go through it alone"

"That means... we're mates now?"  
Earth asked innocently, hugging Air back.

"Y-yeah" Air felt a little modest for saying it out loud, but now that they bonded together his need to protect and make Earth the happiest he could was way stronger. "Yes we are" he repeated with a more confident tone and looked down at Earth, waiting to see what his thoughts were on it.

"I love how that sounds"  
Said Earth with a satiated sigh and he closed his eyes purring, feeling how Air stood up and carried him away on his arms before his heat acted up again, he didn't care where, as long as the air ghoul was there with him.


End file.
